Jungnam's Love Story
by AJ076
Summary: Di sebuah sekolah dgn asrama campuran. hiduplah makhluk-makhluk berbeda jenis dengan kegilaan yang sama. bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? GS for Some Uke, All K-Pop! RnR


**JUNGNAM'S LOVE STORY**

**PART 1**

Tittle ; JUNGNAM'S Love Story

Author ; AJ_LvR076

Genre ; Friendship, Family, Romance, Genderswitch for some Uke, etc. [Gaje seperti Biasa]

Cast ; Banyak, penghuni Jungnam High School yang sebenernya Korean Star dan beberapa OC yang ga kalah Gaje.

Note ; Ini FF tercipta karena kegilaan saya sebagai author tak bertanggung jawab yang meninggalkan FF sesuka hati, mengarangnya dan membuat readers saya menggila bahkan keracunan setelah membacanya. Haha, jadi siapkan tissue, ember, listrik, atau apapun yang bisa membantu anda. JANGAN meletakkan pisau dalam jangkauan anda selama membaca FF ini, saya tidak menanggung kalau nanti anda langsung bunuh diri karena ini sangat amat garing sekali.

Oke, sekian bacot saya, silahkan kenalan sama Pemain-pemainnya :D

==oOo==

"WOYYY! JONGHYUUUNN~! BERENTI LO! GA PERNAH NGERASA BOGEM MENTAH GUE, HAH?" seorang yeoja yang berpenampilan nyentrik berlari-lari di lorong asrama sambil mengayun-ayunkan gayung, membuat murid-murid baru yang akan menghuni asrama wanita itu kaget, termasuk Ha Mi yang menyeret kopernya dan hampir di tabrak yeoja itu.

"Eh, eh, sorry, gue Hyunseung, mau tanda tangan nanti aja, jadi tolong jangan bengong di tengah jalan Cuma buat tanda tangan gue!" cerocos yeoja itu narsis sebelum berlari lagi.

Ha Mi shock, takut dia salah pilih sekolah. Awal memasuki asrama saja dia sudah melihat pemandangan seperti ini, bayangkan seorang namja yang tidak seharusnya berada di asrama wanita berlari-lari membawa make up dan lipstik, dibelakangnya seorang wanita narsis berpenampilan aneh terlihat mengejar menggunakan gayung.

"Hah, adegan kayak gitu udah biasa." Ujar seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Ha Mi dengan koper tak kalah besar, "Mereka plagiat ya?"

"Hah?" kaget Ha Mi.

Yeoja itu mengangguk-angguk aneh, "Itu kan adegan goyang gayung... gimana sih mereka, dikira mau masuk tipi apa pake acara begituan. Ckckckk..."

Ha Mi cengo, dan yeoja itu berlalu begitu saja sambil merapikan poninya yang tertiup angin. Ha Mi menggaruk kepalanya sebelum membuka pintu kamar yang akan ditempatinya.

Baru saja pintu terbuka, sebuah pena sudah melayang ke arahnya, untung saja dia cepat menghindar. Seorang yeoja berlari-lari ke arahnya dan bukannya menenangkan Ha Mi yang shock, yeoja itu malah celingak-celinguk. Terlihat yeoja itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang badannya.

"Eungg, eonni, nyari apa?" tanya Ha Mi takut-takut. Takut bukan hanya pena yang akan dilempar padanya, tapi juga komputer beserta perabotnya.

Yeoja itu malah kaget, "Nyari ayam, biasanya masuk kamar gue. Eh, ada orang? Mian mian, gue baru sadar, hehehee."

"Ah, gwenchanayo... Ha Mi imnida, murid baru."

"Sooyoung imnida, cewek paling eksis di kelas 2A, anggota klub dance, suka bolos, baik hati dan suka menolong. Dan rajiiinnn banget menabung... diperut." Sooyoung nyengir setelah memperkenalkan diri panjang lebar.

Sooyoung menarik koper Ha Mi dan meletakkannya di sudut, di dekat lemari yang sepertinya milik Ha Mi. Ha Mi mengamati kamar itu sebentar. Rapi, dan langsung menghadap asrama laki-laki. Beberapa topi koboi tergantung di salah satu sudut.

"Ahh, ppali ppali~ Upacara penerimaan siswa baru bakal di mulai tuh. Kasian ntar ketua kedisiplinannya. Hah, emang gila tuh orang." Sungut Sooyoung sambil mengambil tasnya. Ha Mi mengangguk.

"Emang ketua kedisiplinannya gimana eon? Ganas gitu ya?" tanya Ha Mi dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sooyoung yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Beuh. Pernah ada yang meninggal gara-gara dia, dia heboh banget sambil teriak kesenengan. Satu sekolah dibikin rempong." Jawab Sooyoung.

"WHAT? Pem-... Bunuh?" Ha Mi berteriak tertahan.

Sooyoung memasang wajah serius dan menatap Ha Mi, "Yang dibunuh bukan Cuma satu."

Ha Mi bergidik. Setelah ini dia merencanakan untuk menyeret kakaknya pindah dari sekolah najong yang dihuni pembunuh kelas kakap itu. Bukaaann... bukan karena dia takut. Dia mau pindah soalnya dia sama abangnya ga suka ikan Kakap, lebih suka salmon.

"Yang dibunuhnya itu seperangkat kecoa beserta anak buahnya." Sooyoung berdecak dramatis. Ha Mi ber-gubrak-ria.

"Kok sampai heboh gitu sih? Cuma kecoa ini..." Ha Mi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Waktu itu ada anak cewe yang datang telat gara-gara kudu memberantas hama kecoa di kamarnya. Ga tau dah itu kecoa-kecoa dateng darimana. Eh pas dilaporin ke Ketua kedisiplinan, tuh orang langsung mengerahkan pasukannya buat nyerbu kecoa-kecoa di tiap asrama cewe. Weeh, heboh banget kejar-kejaran di asrama cewe, sama kecoa pula. Cewe-cewe pada geger dan milih jauh-jauh dari tempat terkutuk yang dihuni kecoa. Pas selese, dan ga ada satupun kecoa lagi, seneng banget tuh ketua, ampe nyebur kolam. Sampe sekarang ga ada lagi tuh yang namanya kecoa di asrama cewe." Sooyoung menghela nafas sebagai tanda dia lelah bercerita. Sebagai gantinya dia mendapati dia hanya berjalan sendiri dan Ha Mi meninggalkannya!

"Hah? Sekolahnya udah lewat ya?" decaknya, "Rekor baru nih. Hahaha, hanya seorang Sooyoung yang bisa lupa dan melewati sekolahnya sejauh 50 meter."

==oOo==

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Junhyung yang sedang nongkrong di sudut aula mengamati yeoja-yeoja murid baru yang bisa mereka jadikan santapan, maklumlah, mereka para playboy cap kecoa memang hoby mengoleksi cewe-cewe cantik (?). Sayangnya, ga ada satupun cewe cantik mau dikoleksi sama mereka. Yang namanya cowok, kalo liat cewe cakep dikit aja, mulai deh. Junhyung saja sampai lupa kalau dia sudah punya pacar.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja dengan terengah-engah menabrak tempat duduk mereka hingga Junhyung terjungkir dengar indahnya.

"YA! Somplaksss Loeh. Jalan pake mata dong!" gerutu Junhyung, tapi namja di depannya terlihat begitu buru-buru.

"Ngga bisa, Om! Gue Cuma bisa lari pake kaki, ntar ajarin ya Om cara lari pake mata!" sahut namja itu sebelum berlari lagi dan lebih cepat menuju barisan murid-murid baru.

Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Donghae cekikikan tiada tara melihat ekspresi Junhyung yang abstrak saat itu. Untung saja warna seragam mereka tidak merah, ntar di sruduk Junhyung.

"Diem lu!" kata Junhyung dan menyumpal mulut mereka satu-persatu dengan keteknya.

"Busyeett. Dasatt beud baunye. Emang ye ketek Om-om rada sepet!" ujar Donghae mengusap-usap mulutnya.

"Enak aja, siapa yang ngatain gue Om-om hah? Gue muda ganteng gini lu kata muka tua? Cari mati lu." Cerocos Junhyung. Mulai saat itu dia berjanji ber-lu-gue-end dengan kata 'Om'. Bahkan rencananya dia mau bikin Page di fesbuk dengan judul "I Hate U if U Call Me 'Om'!".

"Tuh, bocah yang tadi!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kedatangan namja yang menabrak Junhyung tadi. Terlihat namja itu tengah berlari-lari (lagi) ke arah mereka dan (lagi-lagi) dengan sialnya menabrak Junhyung hingga tersungkur dengan posisi paling elit-nya Onew waktu nangkep kodok yang makan ayamnya (Sungguh, sejak saat itu semua orang di Jungnam berjanji tidak akan percaya kata-kata Onew lagi mengenai ayamnya).

"Weiitzz! Sorry hyung!" kata namja itu sambil menatap sekeliling. Tawa EunHaeKyu semakin kencang.

Kepala Junhyung berasap, "Maksud lo apaan, hah? Tadi lu nabrak gue dan sekarang lu nabrak gue lagi. Lo nantangin? Ga tau apa kalo gue Ketua Kedisiplinan OSIS? Tadi lu seenak jidat manggil gue Om, sekarang lu manggil gue hyung! Gue ga terima~!"

Namja itu diam sebentar, "Jadi Om ga terima di panggil 'Hyung'? okelah, gue panggil Om aja, biar Om seneng."

Junhyung pengen ngubur diri hidup-hidup ngeliat senyum innocent namja itu. "PANGGIL GUE HYUUUNGGG! Dan lu harus tau kalo gue masih muda. Jadi, jangan sekalipun lu manggil gue 'Om'! gue lindes juga lu~"

"Oh, oke oke hyung. Eh, ntaran lagi yah. Gue ada perlu nih, jadi ga bisa lama-lama ngeladenin Om-om yang minta dipanggil hyung. Jadi gue pergi dulu ya, Hyung! Oh iya, nama hyung siapa ya?" namja itu melihat jamnya berkali-kali.

"Junhyung." Jawab Junhyung singkat karena otaknya yang emang rada tertinggal itu masih mencerna kata-kata bocah didepannya.

"Oke Jun Hyung, annyeong!" kata namja itu sambil berlari.

"Woiii! 'Hyung'nya mana? Ga sopan lu sumpreet!" kata Junhyung emosi, dia mengira akan memanggilnya 'Junhyung-hyung', tapi ternyata hanya 'Jun-hyung' yang pengucapannya seolah tanpa embel-embel. Dan junhyung bertambah kesal menyadari bahwa bocah itu tadi masih sempat mengatainya 'Om-om yang ingin dipanggil hyung'.

"Emang nasib dah orang muka tua." Cibir Gikwang disela-sela suara tawa EunHaeKyu yang tak kunjung reda. Bahkan EunHae tengah berguling-guling dengan pose alay di lantai.

Junhyung mendelik ke arahnya dan melemparnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan sayangnya Gikwang terlalu pintar mengelak. Alhasil Kyuhyun mendarat dengan sukses mendarat di pangkuan guru cewe paling Killer, Heechul Songsaengnim! Dengan sialnya Kyu mendapat hadiah tamparan bolak-balik serta tanda tangan abadi di jidatnya.

Tawa Eunhyuk mereda menyadari betapa berbahayanya kalau dia ikut dilempar Junhyung, "Nunggu siapa lu, Ki?"

"Nunggu adek gue, hyung. Lama banget datengnya." Risih Gikwang melirik jam.

"Adek lu cewe ato cowo?" tanya Junhyung sambil menahan amarahnya, takut wajahnya semakin terlihat tua.

"Cewe lah. Namanya Ha Mi." Jawab Gikwang santai. Donghae yang masih tertawa dilantai langsung berhenti dan berdiri.

"Hah! Ha Mi! Ha Mi... adek lo?" kata Donghae terkejut.

Gikwang terperangah, "Heh? Hyung kenal? Cih, awas aja hyung. Berani cowo playboy kayak hyung deketin adek gue, gue gorok lu."

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya, "Kenal di fesbuk."

Gikwang tidak menjawab lagi, malah melambai ke arah pintu agar seseorang yang berdiri disana sambil celingak-celinguk melihatnya. Salahkan saja badannya yang tidak tinggi (Halah, bilang aja pendek) itu tidak mencolok di keramaian hingga sulit dilihat. Akhirnya yeoja itu melihatnya juga. Terlihat ragu awalnya, tapi dia tetap berlari. Takut kakaknya encok kelamaan berjinjit.

"Nah, ini adek gue." Kata Gikwang bangga memperkenalkan Ha Mi, adiknya. Ha Mi hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"YAK~! Ha Mi sayaaangg! Gue nyari elu kemana-mana!" seorang namja berteriak-teriak sambil berlari ke arah mereka. Dan dengan dahsyatnya menyeruduk Ha Mi.

"WHAT! WHAT? Dong, ade gue noh!" Gikwang rempong menarik-narik Dongho dan membantu adiknya berdiri.

Namja bernama Dongho itu tersenyum innocent dan menggaruk kepalanya mengabaikan tatapan mematikan Gikwang. Mereka tidak sadar daritadi diperhatikan oleh 4 curut kurang kerjaan.

"Ki, sape tu cowo? Maen peluk aje. Dia kate gue ga mau ape? Pengen juga~" bisik Eunhyuk ganjen pada Gikwang, dan tentu saja langsung dapat jotosan gratis plus-plus.

"Ah, udah ngumpul Woy! Baris cepetan!" teriak seseorang dari mimbar.

Ha Mi menarik lengan baju Gikwang, "Oppa oppa, kita ga salah pilih sekolah kan? Tuh orang serem sih."

Dongho membuka buku aneh yang dibawanya, "Oh, itu namanya Doojoon, Wakil Ketua OSIS. Cool, kalem, nyeremin. Nilainya bagus, dan belum punya pacar."

"Hah? Tau darimana lu, bocah?" tanya Kyu.

Dongho melihatnya sekilas, "Ya iyalah, secara dia kan terkenal, ga kayak kamu."

Kyu hampir melompat dari tempat duduknya dan menerkam Dongho seandainya Junhyung tidak menangkapnya. Gikwang langsung menggiring adiknya dan Dongho pergi dari tempat berbahaya itu. Ha Mi hanya mengerling sekali ke arah namja yang sedaritadi diam mengamatinya. Hanya sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dan pagi itu dimulailah perjalanan murid-murid baru ke dunia penuh lumpur dan mengenaskan Jungnam High School.

==oOo==

Taeyeon si Ratu gombal yang naksir guru Muda Leeteuk datang telat hari ini gara-gara di suruh memperbaiki data-data keuangan OSIS. Dan alhasil, dia ketinggalan pelajaran Favoritenya. Tentu saja, pelajaran dengan wali kelasnya tercinta, Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang menyadari hawa-hawa aneh dari arah pintu langsung mengatur nafasnya. Dan sesosok Taeyeon teronggok disana.

"Halo Ssaem!" katanya semangat tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Darimana, Taeyeon?" tanya Leeteuk. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku muridnya yang 'rada-rada' itu.

Taeyeon nyengir ditanya seperti itu, "Dari hatimu~"

Dan siulan mulai terdengar dipenjuru kelas. Leeteuk mendengus, mencari cara agar murid satu itu bisa keluar sekali saja dari jam pelajarannya. Memang dasar, guru saja seperti itu, bagaimana muridnya?

"Oke, kamu boleh masuk kalau bisa jawab pertanyaan dari saya." Kata Leeteuk setengah berpikir. "Reaksi Redoks dalam penyerapan atau pelepasan elektron itu apa?"

Taeyeon ngedumel dalam hati, merutuk karena dia benar-benar membenci Kimia. Dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum lebar dia seenaknya menjawab, "Pelepasan elektron dari hatimu ke hatiku, Ssaem."

Dan Leeteuk bersumpah, setelah ini dia akan mencari cara untuk tidak mengajar di kelas ini lagi. Baiklah, dia mengaku kalah kali ini. Dalam hati dia bersyukur terlahir menjadi namja tampan, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan murid lenje seperti itu.

Taeyeon duduk secepat kilat di bangkunya, tempat paling nyaman memandangi guru idolanya itu. Terbersit ide-ide nakal didalam otaknya, sebagian meminta agar tetap belajar karena sebentar lagi ujian, tapi sebagian besar otaknya meminta untuk menjahili namja tampan itu.

"Ssaem~ Boleh tanya ga? Kok 1 ditambah 1 hasilnya 2?" tanya Taeyeon sok serius.

Leeteuk mencibir, "Itu pertanyaan yang sama kayak 'Kenapa Matahari Bercahaya?' lagian, bodo amat, emang masalah buat gue?"

Taeyeon berjengit, _"Harusnya 1 tambah 1 itu sama dengan hatiku dan hatimu, bego!" _gerutunya dalam hati.

"Ah elahh, Taeng, lu mainannya Ssaem mulu, itu noh ada anak-anak baru cakep-cakep. Ngapain juga ngeribetin Babe-babe." Sembur Hyunseung yang duduk disampingnya.

"Trus gimana dong? Gue cinta mati ama tuh Ssaem... ada yang bisa bantu gue ga ya?"

"Nah itu diaa~ Tahu ga lu murid kelas 1C, namanya Sunmi. Katanya rada misterius, trus bisa ngeramal gitu... gue temenin dah..." Hyunseung menepuk-nepuk jidatnya seolah menjadi pahlawan.

Taeyeon memasang tampang berpikir, "Hoh, boleh tuh. Emang ngapain kita nyamperin itu bocah?" tanyanya mulai Lola.

"Gue mau minta tanda tangan." Jawab Hyunseung singkat, kesal. Bagaimana mungkin si Ratu gombal itu bisa se-lemot ini? atau itu otak udah penuh sama kata-kata gombal ya makanya lupa sama yang lainnya? Auk Ah gelap.

"Emang dia seterkenal itu ya? Wah, pengen juga deh gue. Trus bisa ga kita minta di ramal, dia kan jago gitu?" tanyanya lagi. Dan saat itu juga termos dari kantin terlempar dan melesat ke kepalanya.

"La iyalahhhhh! Daritadi juga maksud gue ngajakin lu kesana ya buat gituannnn!" teriak Hyunseung frustasi. Tapi aura kehitaman di belakang badannya membuat bulu keteknya berdiri. Saat-saat seperti ini dia Cuma bisa bergumam, "O-oww~"

"Hyunseungie~ Tau tidak kalau kita sedang dalam proses belajar mengajar?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada manis tapi dengan sorotan mata tajam, Hyunseung mengangguk kaku. "LAH TRUS KENAPE LU MASIH NGOBROL? GA PENGEN LULUS?"

Hyunseung menutup telinganya dan langsung berdiri, "Iye Ssaem, gue tau lu mau ngusir gue..."

"Tumbenan lu mau gue usir keluar? Lu kan satu-satunya murid gue yang ga mau gue usir." tanya Leeteuk sambil berkacak pinggang.

Hyunseung nyengir dan berlari ke arah pintu, "Hehee, ga ada Ayank Jun gue, Ssaem!"

Leeteuk berdecak dan menatap sekeliling kelas, memang Junhyung dan Komplotannya tidak berada di sana karena ada kepentingan OSIS. Pandangannya beralih pada Taeyeon yang menatapnya dengan bling-bling eyes.

"Ape lu liat-liat?" dengusnya dan kembali ke mejanya sendiri.

"Ssaem, bilang makasih ya sama Eomma-nya Ssaem." Kata Taeyeon setelah itu.

"Buat apaan? Lu kenal Eomma gue?" tanya Leeteuk acuh. Dan meminum air yang disediakan di mejanya karena haus terlalu sering berteriak.

"Ngga. Makasih aja sama dia, soalnya dia baik banget deh, ngelahirin anak secakep Ssaem." Ujar Taeyeon dengan tampang tak berdosa, membuat Leeteuk tersedak.

"Alamakk, rempong Cinn~" sahut Hyo Rin yang duduk santai sambil memijat Hye Rin di bangku paling sudut. Hye Rin dan teman-teman lainnya cekikikan. Dan Leeteuk hanya bisa pasrah.

Sementara Hyunseung tengah berkeliling JHS untuk mencari Junhyung-nya tercinta. Tapi dia berhenti tatkala telinganya menangkap kucing sesuatu yang sedikit mencurigakan dari arah lorong menuju kantor guru. Hyunseung mengintip sedikit dan mendapati sesosok Donghae yang tengah berdiri didepan seorang yeoja manis yang sepertinya siswa baru itu.

"Jadi, nanti siang di cafe ya?" samar-samar Donghae berucap.

"Ne... Aku minta izin Kiki Oppa dulu." Jawab yeoja itu ragu.

"Ah, tidak perlu izin padanya. Dia bakal menendangku nanti." Sungut Donghae.

"Eoh, baiklah. Tapi..." ucapan yeoja itu terpotong karena Donghae telah terlebih dahulu mencium pipinya dan berlari. Hyunseung hampir teriak sendiri di tempat persembunyiannya, ekspresi yang berbeda dengan yang di tunjukkan yeoja siswa baru itu.

Hyunseung mengintip lagi, dan disana hanya tinggal yeoja yang masih mematung itu. Dia masih mencerna kejadian yang barusan dilihatnya, tentang hubungan yeoja itu, Donghae, dan Gikwang. Mungkin saja kan kalau yeoja itu pacarnya Gikwang yang sedang berselingkuh dengan Donghae. Tapi, mana mungkin seseorang yang tengah berselingkuh membicarakan perihal pacarnya didepan selingkuhan? Kecuali kalau mereka backstreet. Kemungkinannya terlalu banyak. Bahkan yeoja itu tidak memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'Sunbae' tapi malah 'Oppa'. Itu artinya mereka sudah akrab kan?

"Hoi, ngapain lu?" seseorang menepuk bahu Hyunseung, membuat yeoja itu kembali terkejut. Dan dengan kesalnya dia menendang lutut namja yang baru saja mengagetkannya itu.

"Ish, ngagetin aja lu! Kurang asem." Gerutunya pada seorang namja Arab otok-otok yang meringis kesakitan.

"Yeh, lu kira gue cuka? Eh, tadi nuna dicariin Junhyung hyung di ruang OSIS." Kata Dongwoon (Namja Arab itu) pada Hyunseung. Hyunseung mengangguk-angguk paham dan melirik tempat terjadinya perkara tadi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Dongwoon yang masih bingung.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Dongwoon pada dirinya sendiri dengan tampang tablo.

Hyunseung berjalan cepat ke arah ruang OSIS agar cepat membeberkan cerita yang baru dilihatnya pada pengurus OSIS. Ruangan itu terlihat sedikit berantakan dan kesibukan terlihat dimana-mana. Maklum saja, Ketua OSIS lama sudah lengser dan digantikan Ketua OSIS baru yang super tampan. Begitu pula dengan para pengurus inti. Tahun ajaran baru ini, banyak yang harus disiapkan dan ditata ulang. Baik pengeluaran tahunan sekolah, asrama, peraturan dan event.

Hyunseung menghampiri Junhyung dengan riang gembira ke arah Junhyung yang menyusun beberapa lembar berkas sambil terlihat terus saja menggerutu, dan terus saja dipukuli oleh Victoria.

"Junhyungie~" panggilnya manja.

"Iya..."

"Ada yang baru loh~"

"Apa?"

"Oreo rasa Orange..."

"Hah? Jeruk?"

"Orange, budeg!"

PLAK GDEBUGG BRUKK MIAOWW~

"Woy, bantu kerja kek. Iklan mulu lo. Mending bantu seleksi anggota OSIS baru sama Doojoon. Ngegaje aja. Hyunseung lagi nih, anggota OSIS tapi sama sekali ga aktif." Victoria menyembur mereka dengan kata-kata pedas setelah memukul kepala mereka dengan tumpukan kertas berisi data siswa.

Hyunseung nyengir, Junhyung ngupil.

"Udah, lu aja sono. Ntar kalo gue yang bantu milih, yang ada semuanya pada hoby ngebanting orang." Sahut Hyunseung.

"Iya juga sih. Nah kalo Junhyung, yang ada matanya bintitan gara-gara yang dipilih semuanya cewe cakep." Ujar Victoria membenarkan. "Ya udah, lu berdua susun nih data siswa, trus simpen rapi-rapi. Ga boleh ada yang ilang, ga boleh ada yang rusak, ato besok riwayat lo Cuma sebatas pohon maple!"

"Iya iya. Cepetan lu sono ahh, ngomel mulu." Usir Junhyung secara tidak halus. Yang merasa terusir langsung meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa jejak.

Hyunseung mengambili satu-persatu dari tumpukan kertas itu. Menyusunnya kembali sambil terus mengusili Junhyung hingga Junhyung BeTe tak berujung. Tapi dia berhenti saat menatap salah satu data siswa baru yang amat sangat mirip sekali banget dengan yeoja yang tadi bicara dengan Donghae. Jarang-jarang loh Donghae dapet cewe yang beneran cakep.

"Oh, jadi namanya Ha Mi..." Gumamnya pelan.

"Wae?" tanya Junhyung.

Hyunseung menggeleng dan menyusun lagi berkas-berkasnya, "Cuma kagum liat cewe cakep."

Junhyung ber-Oh-ria. Kambing-kambing mengembek. Bel berbunyi.

Handphone Junhyung berdering heboh. Junhyung ikutan heboh, sampai akhirnya otaknya bangun dan sadar kalau ada seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Yeo–" belum sempat kata itu terucap, seseorang diseberang sana menyambarnya dengan sadis.

"Ntar jangan cari gue, langsung ke kantin aja."

KLIK. Sambungan terputus.

Siapakah penelpon itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk. Giliran masalah duit, susaaaaahhhh minta ampun. Giliran cewe, cepet banget. Sampai-sampai Junhyung tak heran karena yeoja-yeoja tidak mau pacaran dengannya. Mana mau yeoja di luar sana kalau Eunhyuk hanya bersedia menelpon selama 5 detik? Bilang sayang saja belum tersampaikan tuh kalo Cuma segitu!

"Halah, dasar monyet. Seenak jidat aja lu. Gue sumpahin pesek kayak Yoseob, tau rasa lu!" cibir Junhyung di depan handphonenya.

Yoseob yang lagi menyanyikan lagu favoritenya (Theme Song Bebelac XD #Plakk) langsung bersin-bersin.

"Junhyung hyung, Seungie nuna. Gue udah kelar sama kerjaan gue, gue pergi yak. Ada janji sama adek gue." Kata Gikwang yang sedari tadi bekerja di sudut yang berbeda dengan mereka. Junhyung dan Hyunseung hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

Gikwang pergi begitu saja dan langsung berlari-lari menuju kelas adiknya tercinta. Sejak kecil dia memang overprotective pada adiknya itu, sampai-sampai teman laki-laki Ha Mi bisa di hitung dengan jari. Orang tua mereka juga curiga kalau anaknya ini mengidap sister complex. Kemana-mana Ha Mi selalu di awasi. Tapi mereka tenang juga, jadi tidak perlu menyewa bodyguard untuk melindungi anak perempuan mereka.

Sebenarnya dia tidak cemas tentang bahaya yang akan menimpa adiknya, toh Ha Mi dulu ikut karate, bahkan menang di tingkat Nasional. Dia hanya takut adiknya terluka oleh namja. Karena dia pikir, sakit di hati itu jauh menyiksa daripada sakit fisik.

Mata Gikwang sibuk menelusuri bagian kelas yang terlihat sepi itu. Tentu saja, kebanyakan murid baru berseliweran untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang sekolah mereka itu. Matanya berhenti ketika bertemu pandang dengan seorang yeoja bermata gelap di bangku dekat jendela. Untuk sesaat waktu terasa berhenti, entah karena baterai jamnya habis atau karena kerusakan di engsel-engsel bumi.

Drrttt Drrrtttt

Getaran handphone itulah yang akhirnya menggerakkan kembali dunia yang sempat terhenti. Gikwang mundur sedikit mencari ketenangan dari suara-suara riuh lorong sekolah.

"Oppa! Lama~! Aku tersesat. Tadi sudah minta Dongho menemaniku, tapi dia hilang. Haa, eottokhae?" sembur Ha Mi begitu saja.

"Ah, tadi Oppa di ruang OSIS. Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Gikwang pelan.

"Lah, mana kutahu. Kalau aku tahu, daritadi aku ga akan bilang kalau aku tersesat. Aisshh... Sekolah ini luas sekali sih? Disini seram..."

"Oke, baiklah, kau jangan kemana-mana. Diem disitu. Kalo ketemu orang yang ga kamu kenal, jangan mau diajak pergi." Titah Gikwang. Dia mulai berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Kalau bukan orang?"

"Hah, terserah kau saja lah. Tadi kau di lantai berapa?" tanya Gikwang lagi.

"Aku lupa. Pokoknya cari aku!" sahut Ha Mi. "KYYAA~!"

Tuut ttuttt

Telpon terputus.

"Hah? Adek gue kenapa?" teriak Gikwang didepan handphonenya. Dengan buru-buru di berlari ke arah gudang, tempat yang biasa di anggap seram dan jarang di kunjungi siswa.

Dan disana tidak ada apa-apa. Jantung Gikwang memompa lebih keras, mencari adiknya sekali lagi diruangan gelap itu sambil mencoba menghubungi nomor telponnya. Nihil. Tidak aktif.

.CON

Ada yang mau muntah? Saiia jual kantong kresek nih~

Garing kan? Kan? Kan?

Hah, sungguh ini Part yang amat sangat ancur-ancuran.

Entahlah, ngga nahan saiia bacanya.

Hahha, kembali ke FF.

Gimana Part ini?

Ada yang bisa nebak kemana Ha Mi dan kenapa telponnya ga aktif lagi?

Ckckck...

Nantikan Episode selanjutnya di Channel kesayangan anda :p

RnR jangan lupa~


End file.
